cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Frost War I
Frost War I was giant... Prologue In the city of Pecking, the Mingese government were meeting(And when I say meeting, I mean they were just talking about invading). Mr. Pengkim was a bit bored. Mr. Pengkims List of Things to Do 1. Invade ANYWHERE! 2. Steal all the chocolate in the world! 3. LAUNCH A NUCLEAR MISSILE AT THE USSR! So... "GET THE AIRFORCE, NAVY, AND ARMY TO INVADE THE USSR, AFTER THAT GO AND INVADE MAINLAND ANTARCTICA!" screamed Mr. Pengkim. "Yes sir!" said all of the Military Advisors. Soon, a invasion force of 1,500,000 planes, 800,000 ships and 8,000,000 soldiers was on their way to the USSR... Chapter One: Ming Invades The Ming forces soon arrived south of Lalmaty. "OK SOLDIERS, ADVANCE ON LALMATY!" screamed a random Mingese General. The soldiers advanced on Lalmaty, and they destroyed the outskirts... Chapter Two: Toddle Responds Toddle Grey was standing on a stage in the centre of Mosnow. "All Citizens of the USSR, a couple of minutes ago Lalmaty was attacked by Ming" "We are declaring war on Ming, and we need all Citizens to watch out for oncoming Mingese attacks." "Thank you for listening." Toddle stepped off the podium. Trainsdeltic: "We need to get a force down to Lalmaty to help the resistance over there!" Toddle: "Okay, I will send one right now!" The USSR Forces arrived at Lalmaty with 400,000 planes and 900,000 soldiers. USSR General (Through telephone): "They've got loads!" Toddle (Through telephone): "And we are more organized!" 100,000 planes launched and starting bombing the Mingese soldiers on the battlefield. Mingese General: "SHOOT ALL USSR PLANES DOWN!" Ming fired all of their Anti-Aircraft guns at the USSR planes... No planes were shot down, because Ming fired them at THEIR planes... 150,000 Mingese planes crashed into another 300,000 Mingese planes, destroying 450,000 Mingese planes... USSR General: "We didn't even need to shoot and they destroyed their planes!" Chapter Three: Battle of Lalmaty Toddle (Through telephone): "We need your help William!" William Puffleian (Through telephone): "Fighting against Ming?" Toddle(Through telephone): "Correct!" William Puffleian (Through telephone): "Okay then!" The UK sent a force of 100,000 planes and 400,000 soldiers to the battle. Toddle: "We need one more call to make this even..." Toddle (Through telephone): "Could you help me fight Ming?" Tim Pufflev (Through telephone):"Sure!" Greenpuffle had joined... The 2000 puffles soon landed in planes and started fighting the Mingese forces. Greenpuffle Field Marshal: "Okay puffles, lets fight Ming!" The Greenpuffle forces fought bravely beside the USSR and UK forces. Mingese General(Through telephone):"They are winning!" Mr. Pengkim (Through telephone): "THEN FIGHT HARDER!" Mingese General (Through telephone): "Yes sir!" The USSR and UK planes dropped even more bombs on the Mingese forces... Mr. Pengkim (Through telephone):"GIVE THE ORDER TO RETREAT!" Mingese General(Through telephone):"Yes sir!" The Mingese forces ran for their ships and sailed back to Ming... Chapter Four: UU Boats A fleet of USSR Underwater Boats were waiting underwater for the Mingese fleet... USSR UU Boat Admiral: "Fire all torpedos!" The Mingese ships exploded one by one... Over in Ming... Mr.Pengkim: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEARLY EVERYONE WAS DROWNED!" Mingese General (Covered in seaweed): "Err,they attacked when we were retreating" Mr.Pengkim: "THEN GO FOR PLAN B!" Mr.Pengkims Invasion Plan B 1. Drop a nuclear missile on the USSR... 2. Then invade... Obviously, Plan B wasn't very good... (Let alone organized) Chapter Five: Nuclear Missile A Mingese Missile was being prepared. Mr. Pengkim: "IT IS FINALLY FINISHED!" The missile moved onto the launch pad,and the countdown began... Ming Announcement System: "5" Ming Announcement System: "3" Ming Announcement System: "1" Ming Announcement System: "4" Ming Announcement System: "0"" Ming Announcement System: "2" The missile took off, and was soon over the ocean... 1 hour later... The missile approached the USSR coastline... USSR Missile Detection System: "MINGESE MISSILE DETECTED!" USSR Airforce pilots ran for their planes... USSR Announcement System: "DESTROY THE MINGESE MISSILE!" All of the planes starting firing at the missile, and the missile fell apart... Random Airforce Pilot: "I knew that most things made in Ming fall to pieces, but this is hilarious!" The planes landed... Chapter Six: AU Meeting AU President: "USSR demands Ming be counterattacked!" Ming Representive: "MING OBJECTS!" UK Representive: "WE AGREE WITH USSR!" Sealdish Representative: "WE AGREE WITH THE UK!" USSR Representive: "WE DEMAND MING BE COUNTERATTACKED!" Everyone in the room was fighting over whether Ming should be destroyed. The Gexonan representative, Emperor SlenderCP, slammed the table. SlenderCP: "Ming shall have trade sanctions placed on it." Almost everyone, with the exception of Ming and her allies, agreed with the Emperor's proposal. AU President: "So it is decided. Ming shall have trade sanctions placed on it." With that, everyone left the meeting. Chapter Seven: Gexonan Involvement in the War The Ming Representative reported the conclusion of the AU meeting to Mr. Pengkim, who wasn't pleased. Pengkim: "I thought that Gexon is friend with us..." Ming Representative: "Well, at least they didn't order an attack on us." Pengkim :"DUDE. Gexon has lots of colonies and is an economic power. A Gexonan trade sanction will severely damage our economy!!!" Ming Representative: "So what now?" Pengkim: "Teach Gexon a lesson that the Emperor will never forget..." ---- The next day, a fleet of Mingese missiles fired at the Gexonan colony of Sutzil. However, they were shot down by Gexonan missiles before they hit Sutzil. The Emperor called for an emergency meeting. Emperor Slender: "As we all knew, Ming fired their missiles at our precious colony of Sutzil. What do you say people?" The Emperor gave the officials a list of options to choose. Glassing on the capital, glassing on the entire country, orbital bombardment on the capital, orbital bombardment on the whole country or all-out invasion. Official 1: "Orbital bombardment on the capital." Official 2: "Glassing on the entire country." Official 3: "Glassing on the capital." Official 4: "Orbital bombardment on the capital." Official 5: "Orbital bombardment on the capital." Official 6: "Glassing on the entire country." Official 7: "All-out invasion." Official 8: "Glassing on the entire Ming nation." Official 9: "Orbital bombardment on the Mingese capital." Official 10: "All-out invasion." Random Hippy Official: "Removal of trade sanctions." Everyone (including the Emperor): "DUDE YOU ARE CRAZY!" Hippy Official: "Ok. Peace dudes, I am out." The hippie left the Imperial Palace. Slender: "It's decided then. An orbital bombardment on the capital will be ordered." The Emperor took out a red telephone and dialed the Imperial Gexonan Space Command. The order was heard by the recipient. ---- In space, the IGSC Kermitity and 5 Liberator Star Cruisers appeared in the Mingese capital's atmosphere. Kermitity's Admiral:"Launch your weapons now!" The 6 Gexonan spaceships started firing proton torpedoes and turbolaser charges at the capital. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM The Mingese civilians below started running for their lives. However, they are too slow to escape from the blasts' radius area, resulting in many casualties. The bombardment went on for another 40 minutes. Mr. Pengkim was hiding in an underground bunker along with his top government officials. Pengkim:"When will this be over?" Official 1:"I don't know, maybe until all of Ming is destroyed." Official 2:"AHHHH!!!!!" The whole batch of officials started panicking. However, Pengkim slapped all of them with a fish. Pengkim:"SHUT UP! IT WILL BE OVER SOON!" True to his words, the bombardment did stopped. Pengkim:"Told you." As the top government officials got out, they saw that Pecking was in a state of ruins. They were all silent. Dead corpses, some still on fire, littered the streets. Pengkim turned to the Facist Party's Headquarters, which was on fire, thanks to a napalm torpedo. He turned around and looked at his official residence, which was completely destroyed. Even the Palace where Mingese Emperors used to live in was on fire. However, it was soon put out. Obviously, the official were shocked. Pengkim:"At least the bombings stopped." Just then, a helicopter came from a military base to evacuate the leaders of the nation. Ming Soldier 1:"Your Excellency, let's get out of here. We need to get all of you to the city of Shangice!" Chapter Eight: North Corea Mr. Pengkim was in Shangice. He was about to phone Kim Peng-uin. Mr. Pengkim (Through telephone): "PLEASE HELP US ATTACK THEM!" Kim Peng-uin (Through telephone): "FINE!" North Corea and Ming launched a attack on the USSR AGAIN. Chapter Nine: USSR Attacked (AGAIN!) Toddle was relaxing in his Mosnow estate. He was being forced to play with his chicks, while the rest of the government was in the Government HQ... Just as Toddle would have died of being bored, a messenger knocked on the door... USSR Messenger: "Sir,we are being attacked by Ming and North Corea!" Toddle ran out of the house and out of the estate to the USSR Orbital Space Fleet Command Centre. Toddle Grey: "We need a Orbital attack on Ming before they can destroy Lalmaty again!" USSR Orbital Admiral: "Yes sir!" A few military Orbital Spaceships took off and started on their journey to Shangice At Lalmaty, the Mingese forces were busy destroying entire streets. On their way, the Orbital Spaceships shot at Mingese ships approaching Lalmaty. Mingese Admiral: "WE'RE SINKING!" Mingese Captain 1:"ABANDON SHIP!" Mingese Captain 2: "ABANDON SHIP!" All of the ships were immediately abandoned... Chapter Ten: Shangice Attacked The USSR attacked Shangice. Mr. Pengkim: "ITS THE USSR!!!" Two of his top government officials were shot... Mr. Pengkim:"WHERE'S THE SURRENDER FLAG!" Government Official: "Err,we left it at Pecking" Mr. Pengkim stormed down the street, went into a laundry shop,and took a white jacket. Mr.Pengkim: "WE SURRENDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" USSR Orbital Admiral(Through telephone): "They are surrendering!" Toddle Grey(Through telephone): "BRILLIANT!" Chapter Eleven: Ming Surrenders Toddle:"SIGN THIS PENGKIM!" Mr. Pengkim signed the document. Toddle(Quietly):"But North Corea hasn't..." Chapter Twelve: 1 Way to Attack North Corea USSR Nuclear Launch System:"3!" USSR Nuclear Launch System:"2!" USSR Nuclear Launch System:"2!" USSR Nuclear Launch System:"1!" USSR Nuclear Launch System:"0!" The Nuclear Missile launched in the direction of North Corea. Toddle Grey:"Today citizens,North Corea shall fall!" The crowd cheered as they saw the missile fly towards North Corea. Chapter Thirteen: Peng-uins Palace In Kim Peng-uins palace,Kim Peng-uin was busy checking some propaganda. Kim Peng-uin's Assistant:"Sir, there's a Nuclear Missile approaching!" Kim Peng-uin:"Shoot it down!" Kim Peng-uin's Assistant:"Yes sir!" A missile launched at the USSR Missile, but the North Corean missile missed... The USSR Missile came zooming down onto Penguinyang,and in seconds the city was destroyed... Chapter Fourteen: North Corea Surrenders Toddle Grey: "SIGN THIS AND THIS!" Peng-uin quickly signed the papers. Toddle Grey:"And now you have surrendered..." Epilogue Thanks to a peace treaty between Ming and Gexon, Gexon helped Ming to rebuild its devastated capital. The UK retook the Overseas Territory of Hong Gong, Icecugal took back Makau, and the USSR obtained permission to station a missile launching station on Jepen... And so the Jepen Missile Crisis began... Oh,and did I forget to mention Ming FINALLY had some elections, and a communist president won? Category:War